Let it Rain
by RoseMuse
Summary: Anniversaries and cozy evenings. Set post-manga/Brotherhood. Done for the Schmoop Bingo prompt, "candlelight sex".


_(Set post-manga) (Edited slightly)_

Riza sighed and rubbed at her aching neck as she made her way down the walk to their townhouse. She had remained behind for a few hours to finish up some paperwork. Even though it was a rainy afternoon, the location wasn't far from the headquarters and she preferred going by foot rather than relying on an automobile.

Drawing out her keys and opening the door, she heard a short bark from Buttercup in the back - a new addition to the family that they had taken in a few months ago. (Unfortunately, Roy had insisted on naming the dog himself.) She wasn't as well-trained as Black Hayate, but she was getting there.

The first thing she noticed was that the room was completely dark. She shook out her umbrella and hung it up on the coat rack to dry, her hand straying automatically to the handgun in the holster at her hip.

Reaching out to flip the light switch, she found it wasn't working. Riza came to the conclusion that the power had probably gone out due to the rainstorm.

Looking down the hall, she noticed there was a warm glow of light coming from the kitchen. She took off her boots, setting them in the hallway, and removed her jacket and hung it up, shutting the door and following the light.

It seemed Roy had fallen asleep at the kitchen table. (In full uniform, no less.) He woke as she entered the room and sat up with a stifled yawn. (Apparently he'd had just as much of a long day as she'd had.)

The table was set for two - a small candelabra as the centerpiece. The rest of the room's décor consisted of a large amount of hothouse flowers… and more candles.

Riza rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but allow herself a small smile. It had been a year to the day that they had moved into the same apartment… She supposed some celebration was in order.

She sat down at the table, "So, just how many florist friends do you have?"

Roy smiled up at her sleepily, "Only enough to keep me entertained with interesting tidbits of gossip."

"Any relevant topics lately?" She asked with mild curiosity - there hadn't really been too much to worry over in recent months.

"Just the usual." He shrugged, still blinking away the remnants of sleep, "Anyway. The power went out soon after I arrived here - damned thunderstorm. It's also out all up the street. I was going to cook something nice up, but I think we'll just have to settle for canned pork and beans and three-day-old bread with our wine. That, or we can head out for a restaurant, later, if you don't want dinner now. Or just have wine. I'm fine with any option."

"Hmm. I'm not sure. I didn't feel like doing anything too fancy for the occasion in the first place. Although," she added upon seeing his disappointed expression, "the flowers are very nice. I… I appreciate them."

"Of course." Roy replied with a smile… that said more behind it than she really wanted to admit.

Riza leaned forward to give him a peck on the lips, but she lingered there and kissed him again more deeply.

It lasted a bit longer than she'd intended, but Roy stood and merely kissed her back, an arm circling around her waist and fingers trailing through her short blonde hair.

After a while, she pulled away with a sigh as he attempted to go further, hands roaming across the skin beneath her shirt.

"I'm just a little too tired for _that_, right now. I really need a nap."

Unfortunately, his puppy-dog eyes were doing a good job of convincing her otherwise.

"Fine." She snorted, resolve crumbling. (Though there had been little to begin with. Especially after she had kissed him.) "Just make sure you put out these candles."

In a moment, belts, socks and shirts and trousers and various underclothing littered the stairs as they hurriedly made their way to the upstairs bedroom.

A display of additional candles greeted her there. (It seemed he had done a thorough job of raiding their supply closet.)

"You didn't."

"Well. Not to make _light_ of the situation, but I think I did a stupendous job of it all." He preened.

Riza gave him a withering expression, "Oh, you've been waiting to say that all day, haven't you?"

"I haven't the faintest idea of what you're talking about." he retorted, his lips, warm, upon her cheek and trailing down to the crook of her neck.

As cheesy as it was, Roy had really gone to some effort to make it something of a pleasant anniversary - even in spite of the fact that they were both dead-tired from work.

The flickering light reflected off of his skin, illuminating scars and burn marks - one of which, located on his left side, still made her cringe with pain. At the wound itself as well as the memory of the event.

She had her own, as well - all holding memories that she would always carry with her. The faint marks upon her neck, the secrets within the inked lines upon her back and the long-healed-over track of scar tissue stretching between her shoulder blades.

The long years of wordless things and irreversible actions…

In a way, they shared the scars together.

There was a look in his dark eyes that told her he was thinking the same, and the corner of her mouth tilted up in a little half-smile. Riza leaned forward to kiss him once more and he returned it hungrily.

After a moment, she felt a faint bump at her back and realized that she had walked into the bedroom wall without realizing it. She swept her arms around his shoulders, her fingers wove into his messy hair, and he broke away from her lips to kiss along her throat.

"_Roy_." Riza breathed. One hand skimmed over her breast, his mouth soon finding the other, and his free hand rested upon her thigh. She bit her lip to keep herself from making any more sound, pressed against the wall and him.

Their lips connected once more and his arms were around her legs, hitching her up as she wrapped them around his middle. He was already firm against her and they would very likely have started right there if she hadn't had the sense to murmur, "Not against the wall."

He chuckled and they moved to the bed, tumbling into it, Riza atop him. Now they kissed without abandon. He pinched at her sensitive nipples and she dug her knees into his sides, moving her hips downward until he drew in a sharp and shaky breath.

She worked against him, slowly, drawing out each movement. He was already attempting to go more quickly, but she frowned at him, "No need to be so pushy."

This only made him laugh again and her frowned deepened until he stammered out a "Yes, ma'am."

She rested her hands on his shoulders, feeling each shift and motion, losing herself in the passion once more. After a moment, though, she noticed he was watching her with _that look_. The one that still couldn't quite believe she was there with him… and he needed her. So much.

Leaning down, she met his soft kisses and his whispers of "Riza" and she couldn't help but bury her face in his chest with desperate gasps of air… because she needed him just as much.

Hands caressed her face as their kisses grew more insistent and longer, and he was well-acquainted, now, with how his fingertips tracing along her ribs made her shiver. She found herself clutching at the blankets.

Neither one of them were very noisy, but she couldn't help but let out a soft moan as she felt the sensation growing with the building rhythm. As soon as he hit his peak, she felt it, collapsing against his chest in the throes of her own.

And he hugged her closely until the daze had cleared and they were able to gaze at one another again. Roy kissed her nose and she cuddled into his side, drawing the blankets up close.

They lay there for a little while without speaking, listening to the rain outside, pattering along the roof and windows.

Roy pecked her cheek, moving to her ear and lingering there.

"Did you still want to go for dinner? We'd have to change into something warm if we're planning on going out in the rain."

"Well…" Riza smirked slightly, "I'd go like this, but it's not quite satisfactory enough or fashionable for polite society."

"Take out, then." Roy smiled, "Or that home-made dinner I suggested… If the power permits, later. That wine, too."

"And a bubble bath?" She asked, curling closer to him.

"And a bubble bath." He laughed sleepily.


End file.
